


A win-win situation

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [24]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: "I can't believe you shot me!"Frank feels good about himself and PEte feels betrayed.





	A win-win situation

If Pete weren’t so mad, Frank would think the look on his face funny. It’s a mixture of disbelieve, anger and betrayal. Frank feels a little bad about his part in this, but only a little bit. Pete looks from his chest where Frank shot him up to his face.

“I can’t believe you shot me!”

In response Frank lazily rubs the pistol in his hand against the back of his head.

“I said I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you really look it, too. You tricked me.”

He grins at Pete, who is not amused at all. Yes he did and he’s not really sorry, because his tricking Pete and shooting him not only got his team the final win for the day, but also some hot kisses in the dark; a win-win situation.

“Yeah, I did,” he says and closes the distance between them with a few steps to pull Pete close, discarding their pistols to the side where they soundly hit the floor. Frank is not sure if Pete is more pissed about the shooting or the loosing part.

“Don’t sulk, I’ll make it up to you,” Frank sighs close to Pete’s ear and he can feel the shiver running through his body.

Just as Frank wants to close his lips over Pete’s neck, he hears the signal call through the speaker, reminding him where they are.

Pete wriggles from Frank’s grab, probably to finally get out of here, but Frank holds him back by his arm.

“Let’s wait her a little.”

“Why, so you can shoot me again?”

Frank grins and raises his eyebrows suggestively before he shares his genius idea about empty locker rooms with Pete. They’re both sweating from the game and the air feels heavy and stifling around them from having twelve grown men run around like lunatics for two hours. Frank is really looking forward to that shower.

Judging by the look on Pete’s face that thought helped lift his mood, too, because he’s finally smiling again.

“I’m still never playing lasertag with you again. Ever.”


End file.
